Persona 3 Resolution
by Linkark
Summary: Umi Ayase fell in coma on March 5th of 2009. Three days later she regained consciousness, surprising all her friends. Umi and the other members of SEES will soon start their last school year before graduating. How it will be the last chance they have to spend time together before graduating? And why were the reasons Umi fell into a coma? What is keeping her worried so much?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Back then, in March 5th, when Umi-san regained her old memories and remembered me, I was so happy that I couldn't sense something bad was happening to her. Her body was weak, she had problems just to walk and her breathing was heavy. That was when I started to think the worse when it was too late. A few minutes later, after Aragaki-san came to see Umi-san, our best friend and beloved leader fell into a coma… My first friend.

Those days while she was in the hospital were like a nightmare, according to many of my friends. Many of us thought she was going to die. Not even the doctors understood what was happening to her. Aragaki-san and I usually took turns to stay at Umi-san's side while she was sleeping in her bed. For many hours I stood there, watching her face, wondering what happened, in what we failed to do, how we could have helped her. In those quiet moments, when I was alone with Umi-san, I remembered our fight with Nyx, and asked myself many times if Umi-san condition started worsening after the battle ended. Certainly, the memories of the entire SEES team, except for me, were wiped out after that night, including Koromaru-san, but that doesn't explain how her health got worse since, before March 5th, she was feeling well.

Thankfully, our worries came to an end; three days later, when Aragaki-san was taking care of Umi-san, her eyes opened and she sat on the bed, surprising him and the doctors. Judging by the tone of his voice when he talked with us, something must have happened between them before we arrived to the hospital, but we didn't pry. When I first saw Umi-san again after waking up, by observing her and reading her move patterns and her mood, I noticed something bad must have happened to her since, despite she tries her best to hide it, she seems different. She isn't as cheerful as she was in the past, many times I have seen her lost in thoughts, even when she is with us and her usual smile has disappeared from her face unless she forces it. But it seems I was the only one who noticed that; everyone else was glad that Umi-san regained consciousness and was with us again. They were also saying words like Umi-san was as energetic and cheerful as usual. Deep down though, she is hiding something behind that happiness facade. I'm worried, and I want to do my best to help Umi-san, but I don't know how. Despite all the knowledge I was given, I'm confused and I don't know what to do.

The brief vacation period we had passed fast. Aragaki-san will join us in the school thanks to Kirijo-san; same with Yoshino-san, Junpei-san's girlfriend. In fact, she also joined the dormitory and is living in Kirijo-san's old room now since she and Sanada-san left to college. And the rest of the days went by and before we noticed, April 5th came, the start of the final school year for many of us and one month later after Umi-san fell into a coma.


	2. April 5th

April 5th

When she arrived at the school gates, Umi looked up at the sky. It was beautiful; completely clear, the sun was rising on the horizon and many cherry blossom leaves were being carried by the wind. Yet, despite how pleasing was the breeze, or watching the students pass the school gates while talking with their friends, or watching some teachers scolding students because they weren't wearing correctly their school uniforms, Umi didn't feel the joy she had last year when she started her school life in Gekkoukan High School. Umi raised her head to the rooftops, the very same place where she fell in coma one month ago, the very same place she thought her life had ended after sealing Nyx. Umi's eyes went to her hands, wondering if she… No, she shouldn't think of that. They told her she should continue to live, that she shouldn't give up… But it was so hard to do that…

"Damn!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Umi saw that behind her were one of her best friends and accompanying him, his girlfriend. When she saw his head without his usual cap, Umi couldn't resist laughing "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want." complained Junpei while passing his hand through his short hair.

"You are lucky Junpei." Chidori scolded him coldly "The teacher said if you do that again, you won't enter the school until you use your uniform properly."

"Come on Chidori, give me break." complained Junpei "You like my cap, don't you? Without it, I'm not Junpei. And my goatee too."

"They also want you to cut your goatee?" asked Umi with disbelief. Junpei nodded with his head, still angry. Meanwhile, Chidori blushed a little.

"Yes… I admit I like your goatee..." muttered Chidori while looking away.

Junpei wasn't the only one hit by the school new rules. Shinjiro-senpai also approached his friends after being scolded by the teachers and he… looked different without his beanie on his head. Actually, he looked completely strange wearing the school uniform. While they were in vacations, Shinjiro-senpai still wore his usual clothes and beanie daily. Like Junpei, he wasn't wearing the uniform correctly, besides the unbuttoned Gekkoukan blazer, he was also wearing a black shirt. If it wasn't by his face,

"I'll have to talk with Kirijo," grunted Shinjiro-senpai darkly "These teachers think they can do whatever they want now that Kirijo graduated." He was so angry that many students did their best to get away from him by looking his face. Umi had to admit that for someone who didn't know him, it was quite scary.

"They are the teachers of this school!" said Chidori. Shinjiro-senpai ignored her.

"On top of that, they want me to cut my hair." complained Shinjiro-senpai. Umi blinked many times, looking at him with disbelief. Now that she thought of that, how would he look with short hair; her imagination started running wild, something that he noticed immediately. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." Replied Umi in an instant. She still wanted to see Shinjiro-senpai with short hair.

"I wonder how Yuka-tan will be scolded by the teachers too." said Junpei suddenly. Now he looked around "By the way, where is she? And Fuuka and Aigis?"

"They were going to take a little longer before coming to school." replied Umi.

The group entered the building almost immediately and went straight to the board in which the lists of group were. The first one who found her name was Chidori. When she pointed the list of classroom 3-F, Umi's eyes moved to the piece of paper. As soon as she started reading the list, she found her name. Also, besides Chidori, Junpei and Aigis were with her in their last school year. When Junpei found out that, all his anger disappeared almost instantly. Meanwhile, Shinjiro-senpai face was gloomier than ever.

"At least I'm with Takeba and Yamagishi." Umi looked at the list of classroom 3-E, and in fact, Shinjiro-senpai was with those two. Umi patted him in the back.

"Don't worry Shinjiro-senpai," said Umi in a consoling voice. "We can see each other in the recess. And remember you promised Fuuka you would help us in the cooking club."

"I only said I would go and see what you two do there."

"Nevertheless, I'm sure you will join our club." Shinjiro-senpai simply clicked his tongue.

Moments later they abandoned Shinjiro-senpai and went to their classroom. Inside, Umi also found other people she knew: Rio and Yuko, and if memory served her well, Junpei's friend, Kenji. When their eyes met, Umi smiled coldly. She still remembers very well what he did to Rio last year in the summer festival; what an inconsiderate jerk. No wonder Junpei liked him.

"Umi!" Rio stopped talking to her friends and went to greet her friend and companion of the volleyball club "I'm so glad you are here. Heard from Kenji you were in the hospital."

"Yes." admitted Umi with a smile in her face "But you don't need to worry, I'm fine now!"

"Really? Well, you look fine and in good condition." Rio started scanning Umi's body with her eyes. After assuring herself she was in good shape, Rio made the question Umi was waiting a few days ago ". Ready for the tournament of this year?"

She seriously wanted to help Rio and the other members of the team to win the volleyball tournament of that year. She really wanted to. But after waking up from her coma, Umi thought how she would handle her last school year, and after some pondering for many hours and days, she finally got her decision.

"Sorry Rio, but I will withdraw from the volleyball club this year." Just as she expected, Rio's expression turned into disappointment. Umi felt bad about that, but she had to. "I mean, I want to continue playing with you guys, but… wel..."

"Health issues?"

That wasn't the answer. In reality, she didn't had the enthusiasm she had last year. Suddenly, Rio's disappointment disappeared and a warm smile appeared in her lips "Don't worry Umi, I understand." Rio put her hand on Umi's shoulder and then turned back. While staring at her usual ponytail, Rio spoke again. "If you ever wish to return again, we will welcome you with open arms."

Umi was thankful that Rio didn't push her or demanded her not to resign. Rio was a good friend, indeed. After that, Umi went to the last seats in the classroom, where Junpei was. For some reason, he was alone.

"They are talking to Chidori." complained Junpei when Umi sat near him. "They are surprised she managed to get in."

"The power of Kirijo." rationalized Umi.

And soon, before Umi realized, classes started. Just before the homeroom teacher appeared, Aigis entered the classroom, saying sorry for taking so long. After that, Ms. Toriumi appeared saying she was their homeroom teacher of that year, to the surprise of many, including Umi. Later, the welcome ceremony to introduce the new students and the words of the principal. While they were in the ceremony, Umi could hear some students' gossip about Shinjiro-senpai, making her blood boil from anger. That he was a criminal, that he killed someone, that he was kept in the hospital after betraying some gangs, and many other terrible stories about him. When she turned her head to see him in the back, she saw Shinjiro-senpai sitting near Yukari and Fuuka. Surprisingly, he had his eyes closed, his arms crossed and wasn't paying attention to anyone. But Shinjiro-senpai wasn't the only victim of the gossip; Umi was too.

"You heard about the old transfer student? She fell in coma a month ago."

"They said Kirijo-senpai found her last year in the rooftops."

"That delinquent Aragaki was with her when she fell in coma."

"Is she a friend of Aragaki? Iori and the new transfer student were with them this morning."

Like Shinjiro-senpai, she decided to ignore them. Paying attention to them wasn't worth it. Umi closed her eyes for a few seconds, still tired after playing with Junpei videogames last night. When she opened them, Umi's face turned pale. Behind the principal, there were many flowers and in the middle of the third row of flowers, a photo of Shinjiro-senpai. No, it couldn't be; he was alive, she was sure of it. When she turned her head, she saw him still with his eyes closed and Yukari and Fuuka near him. When she looked again at the front, the tables with the flowers and the photo disappeared, and the principal continued his speech.

"Something wrong, Umi-san?" Aigis noticed her friend was uneasy. Umi moved her head, saying she was fine.

The rest of the day was like she was accustomed to. Classes, listening teachers talk about different subjects, sometimes the teachers asked Umi or Junpei question, and Umi or Chidori had to save him. When the day ended, Umi felt a little better; nothing extraordinary happened.

"Umi-san," Aigis got near Umi's seat. "What're you going to do now?"

"I'm going to the cooking club room," replied Umi. An idea crossed her mind. "Want to come?"

Aigis didn't know what to do. Umi decided to take her hand and guide her; for sure she would love it. Aigis let Umi take her without putting any resistance. A few minutes later, when they entered, Fuuka and Shinjiro-senpai were already there, with Shinjiro, like usual, scolding Fuuka after reading one of her recipes. After Umi closed the door, her friends noticed she entered the room.

"Aigis-chan, I didn't know you were coming," said Fuuka surprised.

"Yamagishi, don't get distracted," Shinjiro-senpai reprimanded her. Fuuka nodded with her head while saying sorry. "There is something missing in this recipe," said Shinjiro-senpai while reading Fuuka's notebook. "Where do you get them?"

"I invent them." admitted Fuuka. "I usually try to mix some recipes while finding them on books."

Shinjiro-senpai sighted with exasperation, "Look, I admire you want to create your own recipes. But you only do that after your cooking skills are good. Right now, if I had to rate you, I would say you are only a six or seven out of ten."

"Is that bad?" asked Aigis while reading the notes Fuuka wrote.

"Yes. Yamagishi is only a novice. She needs more experience before trying to do that."

"Fuuka has gotten better though," Umi went to rescue her friend immediately. "Compared to when we started this club, Fuuka is an excellent cook now. Don't underestimate her, Shinjiro-senpai!"

"Umi-chan."

"I admit Yamagishi has gotten better, but that is not enough." grunted Shinjiro-senpai while looking Fuuka's notes. While passing through the pages and reading the recipes she wrote, he sometimes moved his head in exasperation, other times he nodded approvingly, and sometimes he didn't understand what Fuuka wrote. Aigis also commented sometimes that the recipe was completely unusual or it wouldn't work while other times she mentioned the recipe had a higher probability of being a delicious food. Umi and Fuuka looked each other while waiting Shinjiro-senpai verdict. After a few minutes passed, Shinjiro-senpai closed the notebook and put it on a table.

"You have good ideas Yamagishi." recognized Shinjiro-senpai. "And I won't deny that your skills are… serviceable." Shinjiro-senpai put his usual beanie on his head and an apron. "I understand you cook once with Um… Ayase a cake..."

"That's not fair senpai!" Umi interrupted him immediately. "I want you to call me by my first name."

"But..." Shinjiro blushed when Umi got near him. He later turned his face, trying to avoid looking the girl that was near him. "I also told you you shouldn't call me senpai anymore." he blurted suddenly.

He was right, now that Umi realized it. But she was so accustomed calling him that. Aragaki wouldn't work either now that she blurted those words to him on September of last year, neither Shinjiro alone. She wanted to have a special way to call him. But what would be? Suddenly, Umi remembered something.

"Then what about Shinji?"

The reaction was instant. Shinji's face was basically red at that point while Fuuka was pretending to read her notebook, but her eyes were set on those two. Aigis also didn't say anything.

"Shinji? What? Only Aki calls me that." protested Shinji.

"But I want to call you Shinji!" insisted Umi. He flinched, not knowing what to do. For a few seconds they looked at each other intensely. After a while, Shinji's shoulders relaxed a little.

"Ugh, you were always a troublesome girl. Fine! If you want to call me that, by all means, do it… Umi," Shinji turned his face away.

Suddenly Umi wanted to hug him, but restrained herself knowing that Fuuka and Aigis were in the room. She knew both of them wouldn't care too much, but she still resisted the urge. Shinji, also sensing what Umi wanted to do, went to Fuuka and asked the same question again. After Fuuka replied with a yes, Shinji started looking for some utensils.

"I don't want to pry but curiosity got the best of me." Fuuka whispered to Umi in a barely audible voice. "Are you two…?"

"It's complicated." recognized Umi while looking at Fuuka.

"Is this what it is called being in love with someone?" asked Aigis in a low voice too.

"Kind of."

"Are you going to become Aragaki-san's chick?"

The smile on Umi's face suddenly froze. There was only one way Aigis said that.

"What did Junpei said?"

"Yesterday he wondered aloud if you were Aragaki-san's chick." Umi was ready to tease him when they returned to the Dorm.

The four of them spent most of the afternoon cooking a banana cake. But actually, Shinji was the one who did the most, especially since he had to scold Fuuka multiple times when she tried to do something unusual. By the end of the afternoon, they finished baking the cake. Before they could try it though, Shinji took his package and said he had to return to the dormitory fast to cook the dinner for everyone.

"I'm glad that Aragaki-senpai… Sorry, Aragaki-san, is with us now." said Fuuka while putting the cake in a box. The plan was to bring it to the dorm so it could be shared with everyone. "He looks more relaxed and happy compared to last year."

"Yes, Aragaki-san is quite happy. Only time I saw that was when I saw him giving food to Koromaru-san." Umi agreed with both of them. He still looked grumpy and had his scary face, but deep down, Umi knew well that Shinji was enjoying this second chance he got. She still didn't understand well, but according to the doctors, it was quite convenient that he got shot, survived and was sent to the hospital. Because he was taking those suppressants, his body was poisoned; without proper treatment, he would have died in a few years. Of course, another reason he finally accepted to move forwards was because Ken forgave him. Personally, Umi was glad Shinji decided to live instead of giving up and being burdened by the guilt he carried for years. She didn't want to watch with her own eyes Shinji's funeral, like Ma… No, she couldn't think of that; she shouldn't. He told her to continue living, to not dwell in the past nor what happened to him.

"Ok, ready," said Fuuka happily. "I can't wait to share our cake with our friends. Are you ready, Umi-chan, Aigis-chan?"

"Yeah. Let's return to the dorm!"

In the afternoon, while the sun was going down and the night was coming in, Umi thought to herself that she was glad she was still in the world. Just like Shinji, she had to accept the second chance she got after sealing Nyx and continue living for his sake.

"By the way Aigis," Umi changed the topic of the conversation after the left the school grounds. "What did you think of our club? Do you want to return? You are more than welcome."

"Yes," a warm smile appeared on Aigis's face. "I loved how you three talked about food and taught Fuuka-san how to cook the cake. I wish I could help you too."

"Don't worry, Aigis-chan. With some practice you will be able to cook too."

"Thank you. Hopefully soon I will also help Aragaki-san cook the breakfast or dinner."

Umi smiled after Aigis replied, but deep down, she also felt a little guilty. While they were having happy moments, in another place, Aigis and others were in complete sorrow, lamenting the loss of a beloved companion… A precious friend… A trustworthy leader. Umi felt she was stealing their happiness by being there, walking with Fuuka and Aigis while returning to the Dorm.


	3. May 3rd

May 3rd

"Where is everyone? "asked Umi while eating the breakfast Shinji cooked.

"They left a while ago," replied Chidori, which was also eating breakfast. Umi sighed, a little disappointed. "Something wrong?"

Umi nodded with her head, "I wanted to spend the day with everyone. We could have gone to the theater or the park or..." Shinji appeared from the kitchen without an apron. The only thing he had in his hands was Koromaru's plate.

"Remember to wash your dishes after you finish," he said harshly after giving Koromaru his food. The dog was wagging his tail happily before he finally started eating. "Enjoy the food, Koro-chan," something that couldn't be denied was that Koromaru's life has improved a lot when Shinji returned to the Dorm. Umi noticed it first when Shinji lived with them in September of last year, but now it was more evident than ever. Koromaru looked happier than ever now that Shinji was there.

Before Shinji returned to his room, Umi called him. "Do you have plans for today?"

"No," he replied immediately. "And don't..."

"Mornin" a familiar voice was heard coming from the stairs. Junpei, like always, woke up late. When he noticed Umi and Chidori eating, he faced Shinji. "Where is my breakfast?"

Shinji glared at him. "You know very well the rules."

"Come on dude, don't be like that. I needed to finish the raid in Innocent Sin."

"Your problem, not mine."

"But my entire guild was there!" Shinji didn't flinch at all. He started walking again. "Umi, help me! You know very well how important that was."

Umi decided to ignore him; Junpei had to put his priorities straight. She was glad Junpei decided to keep that game instead of giving it to her. "Shinji, why don't we go out today? The weather is perfect."

"Pass."

She wasn't ready to give up yet. "There is a movie about dogs in the theater." And those were the magic words she needed. Shinji stopped immediately, and looked at her with a scowl.

"Fine. I'll go out." he grumbled.

"Can we accompany you?" Umi nodded vigorously after Chidori made the question. Hearing that made her happy.

"Wait, I don't want to watch movies about dogs." Junpei complained. "Those movies are boring and… and… and…" before he could continue, Chidori and Shinji glared at him. He suddenly started to sweat. After realizing he couldn't win, Junpei lowered his head and replied in a low voice, "Ok, I'll go." when Junpei's eyes met with Koromaru, the dog barked happily.

An hour later, after Junpei had to buy his own breakfast, Umi and the others left the dorm and went to the theater. The weather was nice; it wasn't hot neither cold. It also meant that season change was coming and also their uniforms too.

Being Golden Week, the streets were packed with people; families going to the shrine or the malls, couples grabbing their hands while walking or sitting in benches, groups who were talking about different subjects… Umi couldn't avoid feeling a little jealous while watching the couples. It has been a couple of months since she started dating Shinji, yet he hardly went outside of the dorm with her; at most, they took a walk at night with Koromaru some days. And Shinji, instead of paying her attention, was instead completely focused on what the albino dog was doing. Somehow, she felt her relationship with Shinji was at a standstill; the most she managed to do was that Shinji started calling her by her first name in public. _What I'm doing wrong?_ Wondered Umi many times. After waking up from her coma and Shinji accepting her feelings, she thought it would be smooth sailing after that, but she was wrong in almost every regard.

"Did you finish your drawing, Chidori?" asked Junpei while they were in the train on their way to Port Island Station.

"Not yet," Chidori took out from the bag she was carrying a big sketchbook. When she opened it, the three of them saw in many of the white pages many sketches, like a dog, which everyone recognized as Koromaru thanks to his white shirt and the wings, walking in Naganaki Shrine. The next page was the first floor of Iwatodai Dorm although no one was in that one. In another page, Chidori drew the entrance of Gekkoukan High School, including some of the students. While passing the pages, Umi had to recognize that Chidori really had the talent to draw… Not that she didn't acknowledge it before. But Umi thought that, after being brought back to life and she forgot her life as a member of Strega, her skills were lost too. At least that remained in her, which made Umi glad.

In the last page, Umi saw a room that she recognized immediately because of the mess in that place. In the sketch, a person with a cap was sitting in a chair while using a computer.

"So that's Iori's room," said Shinji while looking with disapproving eyes the sketch. "It's a wonder Kirijo didn't scold you."

"Hey man, that's my room!"

"I have told Junpei it would be better if he organized his belongings, but he says he is always busy," complained Chidori with a slight sigh. "I don't know how to make it more… unique. I mean, so far it doesn't satisfy me what I'm drawing. Can't explain it well with words."

"Personally, I believe it really captures the feeling that an irresponsible young man lives in there," mentioned Umi with a big grin in her face. Junpei immediately complained. "By the way Chidori, why are you doing these drawings of familiar places?

"I fear I may have amnesia again in the future," replied Chidori with a quiet voice while checking her other sketches. "This way, I hope if that happens, I'll at least have something to remember."

Suddenly, the happy atmosphere disappeared in an instant, leaving everyone gloomy. While Chidori was looking at the window of the train, Umi got near Junpei.

"What happened to her original sketchbook?" asked Umi to his friend.

"I hid it," whispered Junpei. "I'm afraid that she might remember her past if she sees it."

Umi couldn't deny that possibility could happen. While looking at Chidori carefully so she didn't notice, she realized that the girl has changed in many ways. While she was still quiet and didn't speak too much, she stopped cutting herself or being so pessimistic.

"And do you plan to show her the sketchbook?"

Junpei took a while to answer. "I don't know. I also want her to remember what happened between us. Her memories are… quite… how do you say it?"

"Mess? Jumble? Confused?"

"Confused, that's the word. She clearly has memories about her past, but not all of them. She somehow remembers those two but not what they did as Strega or the experiments that happened to those kids and her. She also doesn't remember Medea or most of the events of last year, like when she… she… she met me," Junpei looked a little sad for a moment, making Umi feel bad by bringing that topic to the conversation. But like always, a sudden smile appeared in his face. "But at least I managed to restart our relationship and now she is living with us. Man, it feels so great after all the shit that happened last year."

"How did you manage to convince Chidori to live with us?"

"Oh Umi, you know well that. I mean, few girls can't resist Junpei Iori," Umi glared at him, managing to wipe Junpei's smile from his face. "Being honest with you, Chidori didn't lose completely all her memories about us… Well, me. And don't look me with that face dude, I'm being serious now. She said that in her dreams she saw…"

"Yes, I know." Umi didn't feel sorry at all by eavesdropping their conversation when she woke up and Junpei visited her.

"Well, by visiting her while she was in the hospital and mentioning parts that she dreamed of, she realized I'm the person in her dreams. Cool, huh? But her memories about the time we spent together aren't there. Most of the time, I have been forced to tell her how I met her or how we got to know each other better…

Watching his happiness was a little contagious. Umi was glad that her friend was enjoying more his life now that he found a person he really cared for, especially since the feeling was mutual.

A few minutes later, the train stopped at their destination, allowing them to get off the train. Like when they saw before, many people were in the station: families, friends, couples… Umi again felt the urge to grab Shinji's hand, yet she didn't have the courage to do it. How would he react? Would he accept and also grab Umi's hand? The feeling became more powerful than ever when Junpei and Chidori grabbed each other's hand. Shinj and Umi continued walking behind their two friends, in complete silence. A sudden idea passed through her mind.

"Nice weather!" exclaimed the girl while trying to break the ice.

"Yes," Shinji said while looking at the sky.

A few moments of silence in which Umi didn't know what to say after Shinji didn't follow the conversation. Another idea came to her. "I'm glad Kirijo-senpai managed to stop the new rules."

"Those morons shouldn't have done that," Shinji said with a wry smile. He suddenly stopped walking to see a restaurant. When Umi realized it, she saw some men eating something and the empty plates accumulating in the tables. Other people were cheering them. "This reminds me when I went out with Aki and Kirijo in our first Golden Week in high school," a nostalgic grin appeared on his face. "While we were looking for a place to go, Aki learned of an eating contest in this very same restaurant. Kirijo complained but we entered to see who could eat more curries.

"Who won?"

"Me," Shinji looked proud about that. "But that wasn't enough for him. He tried to find another challenge, but Kirijo stopped him by threatening him with an execution," now Shinji looked at Junpei. "I heard Kirijo executed Aki, Iori and someone else in Kyoto."

"Yes," that memory was going to be vivid forever in Umi's mind. The look of Sanada-senpai, Ryouji and Junpei being frozen after Mitsuru-senpai found out they were in the hot springs. They were literally ice cubes.

"I also heard you were the one that spotted them," Umi put her hand in her neck, looking a little bashful. "Somehow I'm glad I was in comma back then."

"I understand that wasn't the first time Sanada-senpai was executed by Kirijo-senpai," to the surprise of Umi, Shinji's face grimaced and suddenly turned pale like a ghost. Umi looked at Shinji with an amused expression. "You were…?

"Only once, and it was all because of Aki," grunted Shinji. His body even started to shudder just by thinking of what happened to him. After a while, Shinji regained his cool. "Shame Aki and the others didn't have someone with the expertise to avoid being captured."

Suddenly in Umi's eyes the hot springs appeared in front of her, but this time, four young men were hiding while trying to avoid Yukari and Fuuka. Umi wasn't there. A few minutes later, the girls managed to find them, despite everything they did to avoid being captured.

"W-Wait! Th-This is just a misunderstanding!" exclaimed Sanada-senpai.

"Silence! I'm going to execute you all!" yelled Kirijo-senpai, red by the anger.

"It was nice knowing you." after Aigis said that, the four boys looked each other, silently acknowledging they were doomed.

"Umi, are you ok?" suddenly, in front of her, Shinji was grabbing Umi's shoulders while looking at her with a worrying expression. Junpei and Chidori were also near their friend, concerned too. Umi realized she was on the floor. The scene managed to attract the attention of everyone around them, embarrassing her a little.

Umi managed to get up with the help of Shinji. "Don't worry, I'm fine," she said with a smile in her lips. "Just a little tired."

Junpei and Shinji looked at each other with the same concerned expression. "It's ok, I'm fine. I have been studying too much these days."

"If you want we can…"

"No!" Umi stopped her boyfriend immediately. "We need to enjoy our day off!"

Shinji put his hand on Umi's forehead to check her temperature. Suddenly she felt some goosebumps in her stomach. "Well, you are a little hot but I doubt because you are sick…" when they eyes met, Shinji suddenly blushed a little. He immediately moved his hand away. "If something happens again then we are going back to the dormitory. Is that fine with you?"

Umi nodded. "Yes," she said in a low voice.

"That's why studying sucks." Junpei decided to voice his opinion. "You should be playing more instead of studying, Umi."

"And you should be more responsible and get better grades Junpei." complained Chidori. The crowd that was around them started to disperse. A few minutes later, they returned walking; this time though, Junpei was talking with everyone. Umi knew very well why he was doing that, and she was thankful for that. Better have a happy atmosphere instead of everyone being gloomy and worrying about Umi.

When they were getting near to the theater, they managed to hear a familiar voice. Near the flower shop, Yukari was talking heatedly with a man they recognized from the school. According to Shinji, he was Ikari Tatsunoto, although that didn't matter too much to Umi.

"Oh yes, I remember Yuka-tan said she had a date today," Junpei remembered suddenly. A smirk appeared on his face. "I want to watch this."

There wasn't much to watch though. A few moments later, Yukari said something to Tatsunoto that managed to make him throw the flowers he was holding and then started running, his face completely red by the anger. Yukari apologized to the old lady that was handling the shop and also left. After taking some steps, she realized her friends were there. Yukari's eyes lingered a little on Junpei before deciding to talk to them. Umi tried to start the conversation, but unfortunately, it was Junpei who did it.

"So Yukari, how is your date?" asked Junpei with a big stupid grin. "Thought you already had a boyfriend."

"Shut up Stupei!" Yukari was still quite angry. "It's not my fault that most of our classmates in the school are creeps."

"What happened?" asked Umi with curiosity.

"Tatsunoto-kun demanded that I accompanied him to a big party he had with his friends this night," Umi nodded in silence "Of course, I can't go today since I already have my night booked with Fuuka and you, Umi," yes, she remembered that. "When I told him that, he started yelling at me, swearing… In the end, I realized he was an idiot; I broke with him immediately," now Yukari looked a little troubled. "Somehow I'm glad this happened in public. I thought he would try to do something worse if other people weren't watching."

"If that happened, you know very well I would find him and hit him," Umi put her hands together. "No one hurts my friends!"

"Idiot, you are a girl!" exclaimed Shinji, surprised by her reaction.

"It doesn't matter if I'm a girl or boy, no one gets away after hurting a friend of mine."

"I will also kick his ass too," Junpei hit his left hand while looking at the direction where Tatsunoto disappeared.

"Knowing well what happened last year, I shouldn't have high hopes," Junpei started arguing, but Yukari stopped him on his tracks. "Where were you going? Actually, I'm surprised Aragaki-san is out of the dorm."

"Ayase-san managed to convince him to watch a movie with us," replied Chidori. Shinji looked away with a scowl and Umi smiled broadly.

"Then let's go!"

"Wait, who told you you can join us?"

"I invited myself. Got a problem?"

While Junpei and Yukari were arguing while Chidori was doing her best to stop it, Umi watched the scene with a warm expression in her face. That was the last year they had to be together; all the memories they could make had to be treasured forever. Unlike Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai, many of them were going separate ways. Despite his irresponsibility and care-free attitude, Junpei already decided to enter a baseball team, Chidori planned to attend an art school, Fuuka wanted to study abroad and Yukari chose to enter a university. As for Umi, she still didn't know what to do; most likely enter a university too and get a bachelor's degree, although she didn't know in what area. As for Shinji… The few times she has asked him, he didn't have a proper reply. Perhaps he never considered that until now… Suddenly, Umi felt like someone was watching her. She looked around but everyone else was moving or buying from the ships or sitting on the benches.

"Something wrong?" Shinji asked quietly when he realized Umi was moving her head.

"Just my imagination," said Umi. A few seconds later, Junpei and Yukari stopped fighting. Umi checked her clock. "We need to hurry! We only have ten minutes before the minute start."

While running to buy the tickets, Umi's thoughts still lingered to that feeling of being observed. Somehow that made her feel uneasy. She shook off that immediately, realizing it wasn't worth worrying too much about it; perhaps someone was watching them while Yukari and Junpei were in their debate.


	4. Interlude

Interlude

It was past midnight and yet many people were still enjoying the holidays. All throughout Port Island there were groups of people doing different activities, without any sign of finishing.

 _I have received some concerning information from my associates in the Kirijo Group. According to them, a group of people are doing experiments with shadows, hoping to back the Dark Hour. Aigis, investigate this issue at once. Don't do anything if you detect something; instead inform me of everything. I'll decide what to do after receiving your report. And don't tell anyone what you are doing; unless it is absolutely necessary, I want Yukari, Aragaki and the others to enjoy their well-deserved normal lives._

Those were the words of the letter Aigis received from Kirijo-san a few days ago. Since then, she has been doing her best to discover any unusual activity in Tatsumi Port Island that might lead to that group of people who were doing experiments. In particular, Aigis had as a prime suspect Takaya, the leader of Strega. Back when they were fighting Nyx, they didn't check if Takaya survived or died. After Tartarus disappeared, Takaya was nowhere to be found, although Aigis had to admit her mind was more focused on where Umi-san was when Nyx was defeated. There wasn't proof that Takaya survived, but he was one of the few people that had knowledge of the Dark Hour. Aigis couldn't discard the possibility that behind that were other people that were part of the experiments done a decade ago and managed to survive.

The night was cold and there were few people on the back alley of Port Island Station. Aigis was, in fact, in the very same place where Ken-san's mother died and Aragaki-san almost lost his life a few months ago. But, just like she suspected, there was hardly anyone there. Aigis heard rumors from some people saying the place was haunted; all of these rumors started after Aragaki-san was shot in there. That may be one of the reasons she didn't see anyone.

Aigis stopped and started observing the place carefully. When she looked at the sky, there were hardly clouds, allowing anyone to see the moon. It was thanks to it that there was some kind of illumination, since the lamp posts weren't working properly. Some barrels were on the floor near the stairs and some thrash could be found near them, like cigarettes or liquor bottles. Probably from teenagers that were doing shady business.

Aigis started walking towards the stair when she noticed something was moving. When she turned to the left, what she saw was a gray tabby cat. The little animal immediately ran off when it noticed Aigis, disappearing in the darkness. Aigis stood where she was for a few seconds, wondering why she was so wary; the odds that she would find anyone suspicious were low.

"Perhaps I'm hoping that Kirijo-san is wrong," muttered Aigis. "If the Dark Hour returned..." for sure Umi-san would jump into the action, hoping to stop the shadows and the ones behind the experiment. Aigis has continued observing her throughout those months and while her health was fine, she sensed something was amiss with her friend.

The clouds started converging, hiding the moon from sight and the light it emanated. The entire place where Aigis was standing in those moments turned almost completely dark. Aigis sensors suddenly felt something that she hoped not to: shadows were nearby. But how? She was outside of the Dark Hour. When she turned again to the stairs, she saw two monsters who looked like scarabs were running towards Aigis.

"Athena!" she exclaimed. Aigis persona appeared and with a swift attack, she pierced the two scarabs with her lance. When the shadows fell on the floor, they became a black goo that disappeared after a few moments. Aigis with Athena ran to the stairs until they saw a metal door. Aigis kicked the door with all her strength, revealing a dark room with no illumination at all; not even windows were inside. Her sensors indicated a smell like rotten bodies was inside the room. While walking carefully, one of her feet suddenly touched something organic. After lowering her sight, she saw a body of a young man, probably in his twenties. He wasn't the only one inside, there were more corpses… Ten, to be exact. Seven men and three women, all of them in their early twenties. Perhaps they were the people who were smoking and drinking liquor outside.

Aigis observed the bodies carefully until she determined they were killed by the shadows. Those poor people didn't stand a chance, despite those shadows were quite weak. After standing up again, Aigis realized the room was basically empty; it was used only to hide those bodies. That only meant something. After leaving, Aigis realized that the person behind that wasn't nearby; she couldn't feel anyone in the area.

"Kirijo-san was right, there are people doing experiments with Shadows," said Aigis after Athena disappeared. "I'll need to handle this alone. I can't burden Umi-san with this problem."


	5. May 14th

May 14th

It was the afternoon and everyone was in the Dorm, waiting the usual dinner that Shinji made for his friends and Koromaru. While they were waiting, Umi and Fuuka decided to help Ken do his homework. The kid asked them to help him understand some subjects like math or Japanese. At first, Umi thought it would be easy but as soon as she saw the notebooks and books Ken used, she realized she had forgotten some of the topics, like determine the area of figure. Umi had to recognize that she always sucked at geometry; in fact, before she enrolled Gekkoukan High School, her grades in math and some other subjects were average at best. It was a miracle she didn't become another Junpei.

While reading the notes Ken left, Umi noticed that Fuuka had already grasped what she read.

"Ken-kun, what do you don't understand?" asked Fuuka politely.

"This," Ken pointed one triangle. On the title of the page Pythagorean Theorem was written. After some text with explanation and the formula there were some examples with steps on how to resolve it and get the measurement of triangles. "Despite everything, I still don't get what the teacher is saying." for some reason, Ken looked depressed. Fuuka smiled gently.

"You don't need to be ashamed Ken-kun," Fuuka said with warmth in her voice. "I also had problems with geometry in elementary school.

"She wasn't the only one!" Umi joined the conversation. "In fact, geometry is still something that I have problems understanding."

"Which are your best subjects?" Ken looked at both girls with curiosity.

"Japanese, English, math and history." said Fuuka.

"Science, English and gym class."

"But despite that, your grades in all the other subjects are good. How do you do that?"

"Study daily, Ken-kun," replied Fuuka. She searched the entire lobby of the Dorm before looking at Ken again. "I have to admit last year was a little more difficult because of SEES. Thankfully, we can now focus completely in our school lives," now Fuuka looked at Umi. "I assume for you it was even harder, Umi-chan."

Umi put her hand on the back of her head while laughing bashfully. "Yes, it was," not only because of SEES, but also because of the requests Theo asked for or having to juggle with her daily life while pursuing relationships with many people. In that moment, Junpei appeared running from the stairs and went straight to one of the sofas. Without asking, he turned on the TV. As soon as the screen turned on, a familiar tune was heard by everyone.

"Welcome everyone to..." Umi got up immediately and went to the TV. Just as she suspected, the man with the gray suit and red tie was standing there, although this time he was wearing sunglasses. It surprised Umi a little; Tanaka usually sold his merchandise on Sunday, not Thursday. "Today's product is something that is sought out by collectors! You can buy from us this rare cartridge of A Link to the Future for only fifteen thousand yens. If you order now, we will also include two Medical Kits and a cartridge cleaner. Order now! We only have five copies of this extremely rare game! But this isn't the only product we are selling today. We also..." Junpei took out his cellphone and called immediately to Tanaka's Amazing Commodities. Before the ad ended, Junpei closed the phone call. "Look at that, we've sold through our entire stock, including the five extreme rare copies of the limited edition of A Link to the Future! Thank you all for your participation in today's show! Today's sale is over, but you will get another chance in our next show this Sunday on this very same channel! See you next time!" the obnoxious jingle started playing again. Junpei turned off the TV when the ad of a fast food restaurant called Big Bang Burger started playing.

"Finally!" exclaimed Junpei while holding his cellphone. Umi looked at her friend, wondering how President Tanaka got those five extreme rare copies of the game. Although knowing him after spending some nights chatting with him… Probably through unethical means. "Sorry Umi, I'm not lending you the game."

"Eh… Ok!"

Junpei, just like he appeared, disappeared as fast as he could through the stairs. From where they were, they heard the door of his room close. Umi sighed and returned to the table.

"Junpei-kun was really happy." said Fuuka a little surprised.

"Well, he ordered a game that was released in the early nineties," replied Umi after sitting again. "Although it makes me wonder if he has the console to play it." Umi gasped when she realized Junpei had an Ultra Nanicom, and he hid it from her. Later he would start pestering him when she had the chance.

"Ok, let's ignore the distraction. Where were we?" asked Umi while looking at Ken's notebook.

The two girls continued teaching Ken everything they knew about geometry, although it was Fuuka the one who did the most. In fact, Fuuka helped Umi remember some formulas she had forgotten or reminded her of some errors she had while teaching Ken. When the food was ready and Shinji said the table had to be cleaned before serving the food, Ken had a good idea of what he had to do in the test.

"Where is Aigis?" asked Shinji when he served the dinner with the help of Umi and Fuuka.

Now that he asked the question, Umi realized she didn't see Aigis today after they left the school. As of lately, Aigis has been quite distant; in fact, she hardly spent time on the Dorm too much these days. Sometimes Junpei, who stayed late playing videogames, said that she returned close to midnight. Asked about it, Aigis said she was helping someone. They didn't pry further, although Umi really wanted to. It was strange that Aigis didn't confide in her what was happening.

"Thanks for the food!" said Umi before starting to eat.

"Ugh… Vegetables," groaned Ken when he saw what was on the plate.

"Vegetables are good for your health," reminded Shinji with a stern voice. "Do you want to stay that size forever?"

"But I drink milk daily!" complained the kid.

"Now, now, Ken, Shinji is right. Vegetables are a must..."

"Vegetables again?" Umi lowered her head in disbelief. She had to see that coming. Junpei and Chidori got out of their rooms to eat the dinner too. "Come on man, can't you cook something more delicious? Like hamburger or..."

"Stop complaining Junpei," Chidori was a little angry. "We must say thank you to Aragaki-san for cooking this. If he wanted to, he could stop cooking."

"Yoshino is right." Shinji nodded with his head. "Continue Iori, and you might return to your habits of last year. Umi told me you usually spent your days eating ramen."

The idea of returning to eat ramen almost daily managed to make Junpei grimace a little. On top of that, the harsh look on Shinji managed to convince Junpei to shut up once and for all and start eating the food. This time, Shinji went with a western flavor: tomato pasta with chicken and a delicious salad. Like always, when Umi ate what Shinji cooked, she felt she was in the paradise. So delicious!

Unlike Junpei, when Yukari arrived to eat, she didn't complain; in fact, she complimented Shinji.

"…Thanks," he muttered a little embarrassed after hearing Yukari's words.

"Haven't you thought of becoming a professional chef after you graduate?" asked Yukari. "You could even open your own restaurant."

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Junpei blurted. "Aragaki's Foods."

Yukari started laughing. "What kind of name is that? Is sounds so lame."

"Or even a cooking show. Cooking with Aragaki-san," added Fuuka.

"I… Welll…" Shinji didn't know what to do.

"If Aragaki-san opened a restaurant, I would go there whenever I could," added Ken.

"I would go too. Aragaki-san's food is nutritive and has a good flavor" said Chidori in a low voice. Meanwhile, Koromaru started to bark while wagging his tail.

Umi didn't say anything but was looking at the scene with a warm expression. Shinji was overwhelmed by the positive reactions of his food, yet he was embarrassed and was at a loss of words. Umi felt glad when she realized that the Dorm looked more lively than ever now. Having those moments of peace and joy were meant to be treasured forever.

"So Junpei, what do you have to say now?" asked Umi after everyone finished eating their dinner.

"I'm sorry, the food was delicious, vegetables are good. What is the dessert?"

"Can you eat more?" Yukari looked surprise. "You will get fat if you do that."

"Umi eats a lot and she is fine," complained Junpei.

Before Umi could respond, the entrance of the Dorm opened. When they looked at it, they saw that the night had already replaced the afternoon and Aigis entering the Dorm.

"Good night," she said politely after she closed the door.

"Aigis, we were waiting for you," Umi was the first one who got up from her seat. "Where have you been?"

"I was… helping someone," replied Aigis after a slight pause. It was way too obvious she was lying. Aigis went directly to Fuuka. "Can I talk with you, Fuuka-san?"

"Ah… yes, of course."

Fuuka and Aigis took the stairs and disappeared from sight. Judging by the sound of their steps, they went to the last floor of the Dorm. If memory served well to Umi, before leaving the Dorm, Kirijo-senpai removed all the equipment saying that it wasn't needed anymore. Just in case though, she left cameras and a computer to watch the footage of the cameras for security reasons, something they all agreed to. The equipment for track shadows and the Dark Hour wasn't the only one that Kirijo-senpai took with her when she left, she also took their evokers. Somehow, Umi was glad she didn't have to use those guns anymore; the feeling of pointing a gun to her head to summon a persona was something she never liked. She had grown so accustomed to using it that she completely forgot that uncomfortable feeling until now.

"Something wrong?" Yukari approached Umi.

"Lost in thoughts," said Umi while moving her head.

All of them, with the exception of Shinji, started cleaning the dinner table. Surprisingly, after they finished, Aigis and Fuuka returned to the lobby of the Dorm.

"We have to go out for a while," informed Fuuka. She looked at Ken worried. "Can you study with Umi-chan while we're gone? I'm not going to take a while."

"What're you guys studying?" asked Yukari.

"Math." replied Ken.

"I can help you with that. Math is one of my best subjects.

"Since when?" demanded Junpei with a mocking tone. "You were always bad at math."

"Shut up Stupei!" hissed Yukari. "At least I study and get good grades, unlike someone who I still don't understand how managed to finish his second year in high school."

"Hey! I'm lazy but not stupid."

"Where they always like this?" asked Chidori to Umi in a low voice.

"Since I know them, yes," replied Umi.

"If you have time to argue and insult each other, then you can do something more useful," Shinji's words managed to calm Yukari a little. Meanwhile, Aigis and Fuuka already left while they were both arguing.

Before returning to the table to continue helping Ken study, Umi kept watching for a while Shinji giving Koromaru his food. She wondered what Aigis was up to. Judging by her attitude and by talking privately with Fuuka instead of Umi, something bad must be happening; perhaps it was related to those strange disappearances that have been occurring throughout Port City. Despite the police were doing everything they could, no one had the slightest idea why those people disappeared without leaving any trace. Deep down, Umi felt sad that Aigis wasn't being honest with her. She thought that after all those months since they got to know each other, there wouldn't be barriers anymore.


	6. June 5th

June 5th

Summer finally arrived, and with that meant a change of uniform and, of course, higher temperatures. Many were glad the classrooms had air conditioner, otherwise, the heat couldn't let them focus on their classes. And it was only June; everyone dreaded the other months of the summer. Of course, there were also people like Junpei who were getting impatient since Summer Vacations were so close and they couldn't wait until they arrived.

Meanwhile, live has been as usual for Umi and the others. Aigis continued arriving late, along with Fuuka. In fact, sometimes, Fuuka messaged Umi informing her that she wouldn't go to the cooking club. Umi at first didn't care, but after a while, she confronted Aigis. Despite resisting, Aigis finally admitted that Kirijo-senpai was the one who asked her help.

"Is it related to the shadows?" asked Umi in a low voice.

"I can't tell you that, Umi-san."

"Then it is is related to that," groaned Umi.

If the others knew, she didn't had the slightest idea, although she assumed they probably suspected what Aigis and Fuuka were doing. But it didn't seem to worry them since they hardly mentioned it, not even Shinji.

In those days when Fuuka was busy, Umi sometimes helped the student council or went straight to the Dorm… But that day in particular, Umi didn't feel like returning to the Dorm nor help anyone. It was June5th; it has been five months since she fell in a coma. Umi was always lost in thoughts on the fifth day of each month, and as always, she wondered if she had any right to continue walking with her friends, or study, or eat, or actually be living. If he didn't give up his life, then Umi wouldn't…

After classes ended, Umi sent a message to Fuuka and Shinji informing them she wouldn't assist to that day session in the cooking club. After sighing, Umi got up and started leaving the classroom.

"Umi!" a familiar voice called her. When she looked around, she realized it was Rio who said her name. "You left your bag."

It was there when Umi realized that.

"Thanks," said Umi politely. After taking her bag, Umi again tried to leave the classroom. Rio looked at Umi with a worrying expression. "Are you busy, Umi? Could I talk to you?"

Umi wanted to leave school soon and walk through Port Island, but it was rude of her to say no. Begrudgingly, but trying her best to smile, she said she could stay in the school for some minutes.

The two of them went outside, near the place where the old persimmon tree was planted before it was removed. The place had some students that were walking, going to their club rooms of the training grounds like the tennis court or the swimming pool. Rio took Umi to a place where they could talk without being overheard by anyone else. At first she opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. After a while, she finally mustered the courage to confront Umi.

"I know it is not my business, but I have noticed you have been quite different this year, Umi," said Rio in a worrying tone. "Last year you were more cheerful but now… now I feel you are a different person."

Umi was taken aback when she heard that. Either she was too obvious or Rio was more perceptive than she thought originally. "It must be your imagination," said Umi while trying to put a big smile on her face. "Look, I'm better than ever!"

"You don't need to force yourself, Umi," it was hard to keep that smile. "Last year you also did that, especially on the last months of the year," with that, Rio managed to wipe the fake smile from Umi's face. "I don't know what is weighing you so much, but you shouldn't carry the burden alone. Tell your friends what is happening to you, confide in them and trust them. They can help you. Or if not, at least someone you consider the closest person to you."

Umi bit her lips while thinking if it would be wise to tell Shinji or Aigis what happened on March 5th. Would they believe her? Most probably yes, but it would also worry them. And Umi was afraid to know how Aigis would react if she learned about the blue-haired boy or Shinji when he learned his fate in that other world.

"I will… try. Sorry for bothering you Rio."

"You will never bother me Umi; that's what friends are for." Rio checked her clock. "Sorry Umi, but I gotta go! Goodbye."

Umi saw Rio disappear into the building with a sad expression on her face. It wasn't so easy; in fact, if she could, she would return to her usual cheerful self, but that was impossible after what happened, after what she saw, after learning what could have been her fate. If they only could understand the guilt she was carrying… _Umi, why are you such a mess right now_ , thought the girl, frustrated. Before leaving the school grounds, she stared where the persimmon tree was for a while, wondering how Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san were. Umi decided to visit them.

"Ah, Umi-chan," when she opened the door of the bookstore, the girl was immediately greeted by Mitsuko-san.

"Good afternoon," said Umi politely.

"It has been a while. It's so good to see you!" Mitsuko-san approached Umi with her usual warmth expression. Seeing her managed to lift the spirits of Umi a little.

"Who is it, dear?" a familiar voice was heard from the back. When Bunkichi-san appeared, his face brightened when his eyes found the visitor. "Umi-chan!" the old man approached Umi too. "How have you been? Is it me or are you taller than before? How is school? I understand this is your last year."

"Yes, it is"

"Is something wrong, Umi-chan?" Mitsuko-san seemed worried. "You don't look so well."

"Now that Mitsuko says it, she is right. Problems in school? Grades? No, of course not, I know you are an excellent student. Is it a boy you like?"

Umi giggled when she heard those words. "I already have a boyfriend, although sometimes I wonder why our relationship doesn't go further. But no, it's not that. It is…" Umi was at a loss of words. She didn't know how to expose the situation to the old couple but at the same time, don't reveal what happened to her."

"Please, sit," Mitsuko-san showed her visitor a chair. Umi said thanks and sat in front of the couple. Umi tried to speak, but she couldn't find a way to tell them what happened to her. "You can speak freely my dear."

Umi nodded. After a while, she looked at Mitsuko-san and Bunkichi-san. "Ok, let's just pretend this is all hypothetical: a person wants to help you, would you accept it?

"Of course." both agreed immediately.

"I would too," recognized Umi. "But in this example, let's say that by accepting that person's help, he is condemning himself to eternal loneliness. Like... helping you escape from a prison but by doing it, he will forever be trapped in there. Would you still accept it?

Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san looked at each other for a while. "If that's the person's wish, who am I to deny it?" said the old man. He later laughed. "Although being honest, I would take that person's place, assuming he is young. My old bones wouldn't help me escape that prison, anyways."

"But..."

"Sometimes, people don't care for their well beings as long as their beloved ones get to safety," said Mitsuko-san kindly. "In your example, if the one escaping the prison was our late son, we would stay there if it gave him a chance to escape and live his life to his fullest."

"And if it was a complete stranger?"

"I wouldn't understand why but I would be forever thankful to him."

That was his wish… but why? He also had friends in his world, people that loved him, a bright future in front of him. So why? Why did he do that? Why did he abandon his life for the sake of Umi? They only met once and he didn't flinch once when they both realized what was going to happen and had to make a choice. They were basically complete strangers.

"Perhaps that person had already a sense of fulfillment in his life and wanted to give you another chance. He might know how important you are to the people that are close to you," _yet, he was also close to his friends and many acquaintances, including the old couple that was sitting in front of her right now_.

Umi looked at the gentle expression of the couple. They didn't understand well what was happening but were doing their best to help Umi.

"All I can say is that person wouldn't like that you are depressed because of his decision. In fact, it could probably make him angry." Umi knew well that Bunkichi-san was right. If he saw her like that… "All you can do is accept what he did, be thankful and enjoy the opportunity that person gave you. We only have one life Umi-chan, and we must use the best of it, regardless of our age."

"The young people, most of all." added Mitsuko-san. "Your generation has a long life ahead. You should enjoy it without regretting anything."

"Yes, you're right." Umi was glad she went there. Despite not answering the dilemma she had, at least the old couple managed to give Umi some relief and a feeling of peace. They were right though, it wasn't worth it to keep being depressed by his decision. Regardless of the reason, she needed to shake off that feeling and continue with her life. Umi looked around the bookstore. "I see you have been remodeling the store."

"You noticed?" Bunkichi-san's eyes started to shine of joy. "Yes, we took our words seriously! My body may be old but my spirit is still of a young man!"

"Now, now dear, remember you must take care of your health."

"Need any help?" asked Umi after standing up.

"Don't worry Umi-chan, its ok."

"Umi-chan, want to race with me? I bet I can beat you by adding more books to the shelves"

Umi gladly accepted Bunkichi-san's challenge. An hour later, she obviously won, but despite being a little tired, she was glad that the bookstore was more organized. Before leaving, the old couple gave Umi as a thank you gift a book they valued.

"You will like this book," said Mitsuko-san after Umi accepted the red tome. "Feel free to visit us anytime. You will always be welcomed here."

"Good bye Umi-chan."

Umi thanked them and left the bookstore. Who would have thought that talking with the couple could lift up Umi' spirits. Outside, after walking a short while, Umi looked up at the orange sky, with a faint smile on her face. After given that second chance, she should be thankful for it instead of mopping and being depressed forever. He wouldn't like it and she was making her friends get worried. Umi slapped her cheeks a few times.

"Something good will happen, I'm sure of it," muttered the girl.

"Umi?" when Umi turned, she saw Shinji. Since summer started, he started wearing a brown sweater under his white Gekkoukan shirt.

"Shinji, didn't expect to see you here." Umi approached her boyfriend. She saw that he was carrying some bags. Without asking, she took some from him. He said thanks. "Ingredients for tonight's dinner?"

"For the entire week," he replied.

The two started their walk to return to the dorm without saying anything at all. Somehow, now that Umi realized it, the atmosphere was a little awkward. Like she thought while talking with the old couple, why her relationship with Shinji wasn't moving at all? Without being burdened by having to climb Tartarus, she had more time than ever to spend some moments with Shinji, to talk with him, to get him know better. So why she hasn't tried anything at all? Again, it didn't matter what happened in the past, what she had to do was look at the future and find a chance to talk with him… Bring any topic of conversation. _Come on Umi, you can do it… Talk to him… Talk to him… Say something…_

"So, today I'm going to cook fried rice with… Something wrong?" Shinji looked perplexed when he realized Umi was looking at him with disbelief. She couldn't do it.

"Ah, nothing! Nothing! So fried rice. Need some help?"

Before he could reply, a couple of men with suits passed near them, talking loudly.

"Have you heard about this new rising representative?"

"Masayoshi Shido-san" Of course! To be honest, I'm impressed. Few times I have seen politicians like him."

"Yes, he is a rising star. People all around Japan love him thanks to his charisma. If he continues like that, it is possible he will become our Prime Minister in the future."

"If it were for me, he would be our Prime Minister right now."

"What a loud bunch," muttered Shinji after they got into a safe distance from them. Umi didn't follow politics but she knew very well to not mention anything about that on the streets unless she wanted a problem.

Before she realized, they were back on the Dorm. The one who greeted them was Koromaru, who barked happily when both closed the door with the packages.

"By the way Umi, do you want something to drink?" asked Shinji while Umi was petting Koromaru. "Bought some sodas."

"Yes, please."

Like he promised, after putting the bags on the kitchen, Shinji returned with two cans of soda.

"You seemed more cheerful than this morning," commented Shinji after Umi opened her soda can. "Something happened?"

"Yes, I visited the owners of Bookworns Used Books!"

"That old bookstore. Didn't know you are acquainted with the owners"

"Yes, met them last year; they are cute couple! It was really nice seeing them after all these months," said Umi with a warm smile on her face. Shinji simply continued looking at Umi. "Have you talked with them?" Shinji moved his head. "If you want, next time I can present them to you. You will like them! They are so sweet and… Is something wrong?" Umi realized a smile appeared on Shinji's lips.

"It has been a while since the troublesome girl that pestered me last year appeared. I missed her."

Umi blushed when she heard those words; in fact, she felt her head was completely hot. Shinji coughed, and looked away after realizing the words he just blurted.

"I'm… going to cook the dinner."

"Can we talk a little more?" asked Umi in a low voice. Shinji nodded with his head. Umi again tried to find a new topic of conversation but still couldn't. Suddenly, Koromaru started barking, surprising both of them.

"What's wrong, Koro-chan?" asked Shinji. He started petting the dog. "You must be hungry. Don't worry, you will eat soon," the dog barked happily.

"Koro-chan really likes you Shini," commented Umi.

"Eh… yes..."

"I have to admit looks are deceiving. When I met you, I wouldn't have suspected you were such a softie inside." Shinji wanted to say something, but Umi interrupted him before he had the chance. "I love that part of you."

"I'm… I'm not a good guy," babbled Shinji.

"We both know that isn't truth. You are the best guy I have ever met! In fact, everyone in the Dorm loves having you here, including Ken."

"Yeah, but… I'm not a good boyfriend," Umi was taken a little aback when she heard those words coming from him. "You have been sad since you woke up from your coma, yet I haven't done anything to help you."

"Shinji..."

"You don't need to carry the burden you have had since last year by your own. You can always count on me if you need any help."

"Yes, I will." muttered Umi quietly.

Shinji, without previous warning, started petting her head for a few seconds. After that, he checked the clock on the wall. "Where the hell is Yamagishi? She told me she would be here at six o'clock."

"I will help you! Maybe you can teach me some of your recipes."

"All right, but don't do anything without my permission."

"Cooking is serious business to you."

"Of course it is. If there is one little mistake, the entire dish's flavor will change."

Umi smiled and she followed Shinji to the kitchen. After they both put the aprons, they started cooking. And after a few minutes, the other members of the Dorm returned, awaiting eagerly the dinner Shinji and Umi and later Fuuka were preparing for them. While Umi watched Shinji teach Fuuka or scold her, she was glad she met Shinji. Her life really changed for the better while they spent time together and got to know each other.


	7. Interlude 2

Interlude

It was the night again, and like usual, Aigis was travelling throughout the city, looking for any sign that could indicate where those shadow experiments were made.

"Do you sense anything, Fuuka-san?" asked Aigis while climbing up the stairs of Naganaki Shrine.

"Negative Aigis," replied the navigator. While she wasn't there with her, Fuuka-san was able to communicate and sense what was happening thanks to her Persona. Unlike the others, Kirijo-san allowed Fuuka-san to keep her evoker in case it was needed to use Juno. Aigis was glad Kirijo-san foresaw that.

After finally climbing the last stairs, she saw the shrine; it was completely empty. The wind was blowing with some force. The leaves of the trees were falling to the ground and some indiscernible sounds could be heard near and far away from the shrine. According to the news, someone died there a few days ago, that was why Aigis was investigating the place in case it could lead to the place where the shadows were created. Of course, Aigis also couldn't deny the possibility that the shadows weren't related to that case.

"Aigis, I'm sensing something getting close to you. It is not human," informed Fuuka-san suddenly.

She also heard the sounds too; they were dim but certainly were getting closer. Those weren't footsteps, it seemed like… paws? Aigis stood her ground, waiting until the creature appeared. Suddenly, an albino dog with a white shirt and two wings on its back came in sight. Koromaru-san barked when he saw Aigis.

"Oh, it was Koro-chan," Koromaru-san barked again. He also heard Fuuka-san's voice. "I thought you were asleep."

"Koromaru-san says he wants to help us," translated Aigis after the dog barked again. "He understands that something is amiss." Fuuka-san didn't object. Koromaru-san approached the big tree that was close to the well. The dog barked again. "Koromaru-san said the smell in the shrine reminded him of the shadows."

"Koro-chan, can you pinpoint where the smell comes from?"

Koromaru-san started running and Aigis followed him. Both of them left the shrine and then took a turn to the left. Both of them continued running while avoiding the few people they found on the streets. And they continued running and running and running until they arrived to a place Aigis was too familiar by now. After the fight Aigis had with Ryoji and she lost, the authorities of the city were rebuilding it. By now, the bridge was almost finished but still closed to the general public. Koromaru-san stopped running, instead, he started growling.

"Aigis, I sense some shadows near you!"

"Yes, I sense them too," in front of them appeared some creatures. To the surprise of Aigis, there was a big shadow that seemed to be leading them.

"It reminds me of the shadow we fought in September last year," Aigis agreed with Fuuka-san.

"Koromaru-san, let's destroy these shadows," the dog howled and summoned Cerberus.

Aigis was ready to use anything at her disposal to get rid of those shadows, including Orgia Mode. But she preferred not to use that last one. After Koromaru-san attacked the shadows, Aigis followed by shooting at them. Some of the shadows fell in one single swoop.

"Aigis, Koro-chan, be careful! The big shadow is storing energy."

The creature inserted its long arms inside the bridge's floor. Aigis immediately recognized what it planned to do. Without thinking twice, Aigis grabbed Koromaru-san and jumped to one of the cables of the bridge. After she grabbed the first one, the entire road was electrified. Of all the shadows, she had to encounter the one which Athena had a weakness. Thankfully Koromaru-san could help her.

"It is safe now," Aigis dropped to the floor. The other shadows that were there disappeared by the electricity, leaving only the big shadow. "The shadow is weak after using all that energy. It's your chance to attack!" Koromaru-san summoned Cerberus again and attacked the shadow. Aigis summoned Athena too. Her Persona attacked the creature with her spear, causing the creature to scream.

"Oh no, we have to stop it. If its screams attract civilians…" Aigis knew it very well. Without the Dark Hour, their activities could attract innocent people and reveal to the entire world the existence of the shadows. "I have an idea. Target its arms. If we separate the shadow from the electricity cables below, it will be weakened."

"I'll target the left arm. Koromaru-san, target the right one," the dog barked. He immediately directed Cerberus to its target while Aigis focused in the left arm. "Athena!" the Persona started targeting the left arm. While she was using her spear to sever it, Aigis helped her by attacking with her guns the shadow. The screams of the shadow became even louder than before. Through the corner of her eyes, Aigis realized the scream managed to wake up civilians; many of the buildings apartments light started turning on.

"We need to hurry!" said Aigis with some desperation in her voice.

"Watch out Aigis, it has recharged enough energy."

"Koromaru-san," the dog started running and jumped to Aigis right arm. As soon as she grabbed him, Aigis jumped to one of the cables. If she had taken a little longer, the electricity could have impacted her. While looking the sparks on the ground, Aigis felt relieved to see she managed to avoid the electricity.

"It is vulnerable again. Attack it now!"

"Fatal strike!"

Aigis and Koromaru-san dropped to the floor again and summoned their Personas. Without delaying a single second, they both attacked the arms of the creature. Unlike last time, they managed to sever them completely. The creature screamed again.

"Koromaru-san, attack its head," the dog barked. Aigis and Koromaru-san focused on their target. The impact of the attack managed to disorient the creature. Without keeping its balance, the shadow fell to the water. Its arms and its body started becoming a black goo before disappearing completely.

"Good job you two!" Fuuka congratulated them. "Hurry, run before someone sees..."

Aigis sensed it immediately; she ordered Athena to block the attack with her shield. The impact was so powerful that cracks appeared on the bridge floor and waves formed in the water. Aigis and Koromaru-san were blown away after Athena disappeared.

"How did I miss her?" asked Fuuka with disbelief. "Aigis, Koro-chan, be careful! Someone is going to you."

The sound of claps started resonating in the air. Aigis, with some difficulty, started getting up. When she finally was on her feet, she saw the figure of a young woman and behind her a Persona. It was quite unique; it had the appearance of a woman, yet she was completely covered with a brown cape. Her white hair was so long it reached her naked feet. Meanwhile, its owner was a young woman, probably in her late teens. Unlike the Persona, Aigis couldn't see her well, but she discerned she was tall, thin and had a short hair. "You never fail to disappoint me, Anti-Shadow weapon… or should I call you Aigis?

"How do you know who I am?" asked Aigis aggressively. Koromaru-san also started to growl while looking at the woman with hostility.

"I know everything about you, my dear Aigis. And also about your dear Ayase Umi," Aigis had to control herself to not attack the woman. "And you too, Yamagishi Fuuka. I'm aware you are observing everything right now from the Iwatodai Dormitory."

"How… Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter right now. What you should care is that you two were right, we are doing everything in our power to bring back the Dark Hour, and with it, our savior Nyx. And we are close to do it."

"Including what Kirijo-san suspects?"

"Yes, that too. He's the one behind the project." Kirijo-san's suspictions where right after all. The woman moved her head while observing her two enemies. "If I wanted, I could destroy you right now. But no, I'll let you see another day. Inform Kirijo Mitsuru that her uncle is alive. Tell her that he is behind the Project Nox," the figure turned away. With her hands on the pockets of her pants, she started leaving. "Au revoir."

Sirens started sounding and the sound of car engines too, meaning they were running out of time. Aigis grabbed Koromaru-san and started running as fast as she could.

"Fuuka-san, call Kirijo-san. Tell her she needs to return to Port Station as fast as she can."

"Immediately."

Koromaru-san started whimpering. Aigis also shared the feeling; she was sad that their hard earned peace was coming to an end. After everything Umi-san did to protect the entire world from Nyx, there were still people who wanted to bring back the goddess of the night.

"I'll always protect you, Umi-san," muttered Aigis while still running.


	8. June 7th

June 7th

"Have the authorities learned what happened in Moonlight Bridge?" asked a student.

"Nothing. They don't have the slightest idea of who were the people responsible of that."

"And just when I thought we would be able to use it again."

"Hope they catch the criminals who did it."

The topic of conversation these past two days all around the city has been the incident that happened in Moonlight Bridge. When Umi woke up yesterday and saw the news, she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing; the middle of the bridge had two big holes and the street had many cracks. On top of that, some sections of the bridge were destroyed. Since then, Port Island Station has been in lockdown while the authorities were looking the people who were behind that incident. It was until today that the students could return to Gekkoukan High School after the authorities considered that there wasn't a threat.

But after watching the news and reading some articles on the internet or reading some online forums, Umi has concluded that what happened to the bridge wasn't something that a normal person could do. In fact, unless she was wrong, it was related to Persona activities. And coincidentally, she knew two Persona users who could use their Persona without an evoker: Aigis and Koromaru. But the real question was, if they were indeed connected to the incident in the bridge, why they were forced to summon Athena and Cerberus? Umi didn't like that at all.

The bell sounded, indicating Umi and the others that the classes ended. A few seconds later, a voice was heard through the loudspeakers throughout all the school.

"Attention, the extracurricular activities have been canceled indefinitely. All students must return to their homes immediately. I repeat, all extracurricular activities have been canceled indefinitely. All students must return to their homes immediately. Teachers, please make sure all the students leave the school grounds."

Nothing surprising; almost everyone knew that. Umi sighed and then she got up from her seat. Before she had the chance, Aigis approached her.

"Umi-san, can we walk to the Dorm today?" asked Aigis.

"You just read my mind Aigis!" Umi took out her cellphone and contacted Shinji to tell him she couldn't accompany him today. A minute later, he replied saying it was ok. After reading it, Umi closed her phone and pocketed it on her skirt. "Ready?"

"Yes, Umi-san."

Both girls talked about many subjects while they were walking to the Dorm, yet nothing related to Personas or what happened in the bridge a couple of days ago. Whether Umi tried to say something related to that, Aigis managed to change the topic, surprising Umi a little. Aigis had changed so much since she met her that it was completely astounding.

After they got off the train, Aigis asked Umi if they could go to Naganaki Shrine. While they were walking on the streets, both noticed people were also talking about what happened in the bridge. There were also many police officers patrolling the streets or ordering students to return to their homes. Umi and Aigis found some of them, and like all the other students, they were told to return to their Dorm. Regardless of that, the two girls continued going to Naganaki shrine. Umi noticed the atmosphere about the city was gloomy, but thankfully, not as grim as when they were getting close the Fall when the lost and the members of the Cult of Nyx were overflowing the city.

"You two," a voice called them when they were near the stairs of Naganaki shrine. Officer Kurosawa approached the girls. "What are you doing here? You must return to your Dorm."

"I lost something here a week ago," replied Aigis. Umi was sure that was a lie.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to go there. A detective is checking the scene of the crime," Kurosawa now had a look full of disbelief. "I doubt he will find anything but still..."

Before he could continue, three young girls were climbing the stairs. Detective Kurosawa immediately went to stop them; the girls soon started running and he followed them.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Umi. "Do you really need to go there?"

"I wanted a place I could talk with you," replied Aigis. "But any other place is fine."

Umi started to consider of a good place she and Aigis could talk in private. Before anything came to her mind, both girls noticed someone was coming from the shrine. From where they were, they saw a young boy climbing down the stairs. Somehow, Umi thought she had seen the boy with the blue cap before. He was also wearing a teal shirt, a yellow tie and gray pants.

"Don't tell me he is…?" the boy's eyes noticed Umi and Aigis. He immediately approached them.

"Good afternoon," said the boy quietly. "Have you seen Officer Kurosawa? He was supposed to be here."

"Yes, he is trying to stop three girls," replied Umi. She then pointed the direction Kurowasa disappeared.

"I see…" the boy was staring Aigis with curiosity. "Kind of strange to see you wearing the winter uniform in summer."

"Aigis has…" now that Umi thought about it, which was the excuse they used last year when Aigis joined them in summer?

"Unless… You aren't human," Umi blinked when she heard those words from the boy. He was as shrewd as she heard from the rumors. Not surprising from the 'Detective Prince'. A smile appeared on his face. "Don't worry, I won't reveal it."

"How do you know I'm not human?" asked Aigis a little troubled.

"Heard something about a machine created by the Kirijo Group. According to my source, that machine was inhabiting Port Island."

"Aigis doesn't have an organic body, but she is as human as you and me," complained Umi. She got annoyed by how the boy referred to Aigis as machine.

The boy was surprised by the reaction of Umi. Almost instantly, he seemed to regret what he did. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Now that I think of it, I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Naoto Shirogane, detective. I'm currently helping the authorities in Port Island to discover what happened to the victims that have been murdered these past days," Shirogane-san eyes lingered on Aigis for a moment and then he looked at Umi. "Have you two heard anything that could prove useful to the investigation?"

"Nope, the same gossip you can hear in the streets," Aigis nodded with her head. "Sorry we can't help you, Shirogane-san."

"Don't worry. You are normal students anyways, you should be focused on your studies instead of trying to solve these murders."

"I have a question," both looked at Aigis. "Why are you wearing men's clothes?"

For some reason, Shirogane-san opened his eyes in surprise and then blushed hard. Umi, meanwhile, didn't understand anything.

"So... sorry, what?" asked Shirogane-san with disbelief.

"Your clothes hide it, but my sensors scans indicate the measurements of a female body.

Umi blinked many times without believing what she was hearing. She looked at Shirogane-san, who was trying to cover his chest with his arms and couldn't complete the sentences he was trying to say. Judging by his… her reactions, Aigis was right. Umi was dumbfounded; if Aigis wasn't there, she wouldn't have suspected Shirogane-san was a girl.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Aigis, surprised by Shirogane-san's reaction. "I don't understand why she is reacting like that."

"Please, don't tell this to anyone," begged Shirogane-san. All the composure she had seconds ago disappeared; instead, a shy girl was standing in front of them. For some reason, Umi found her reactions cute.

"Don't worry Shirogane-san, we won't reveal your secret. Right Aigis?" she nodded with her head. Now the Detective Prince looked a little more relieved. Umi felt some curiosity, but she would be overstepping her boundaries by asking that. She still did it though. "Why don't you want to reveal your gender?"

"Ah… well…" she looked more flustered than before. Yes, she overstepped her boundaries.

"I don't know what happened, but you don't need to be ashamed by being a girl, Shirogane-san," said Umi warmly. The girl was now calmer. She silently nodded with her head.

"Don't you think I'm a kid? Or that a girl like me shouldn't be a detective?"

"No," Umi was taken aback by those questions. "On the contrary, I respect you even more than before. You are awesome!"

Shirogane-san didn't say anything for a few seconds. Later, she closed her eyes and a smile appeared on her face. "I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet you..."

"Sorry. Umi Ayase. And my friend is Aigis. We are in the last year of Gekkoukan High School."

"Umi Ayase-san… Aigis-san… I'll remember your names."

Officer Kurosawa returned. When he saw the three girls, he immediately approached them. Shirogane-san whispered to Umi and Aigis that the officer didn't know her gender. Umi nodded silently. "Sorry for keep you waiting, detective Shirogane."

"Don't worry about that officer Kurosawa. In fact, I'm glad you took your time," the last part she said in such a low voice that only Umi heard it.

"We will be leaving. A pleasure to meet you, Shirogane-san. Let's go Aigis!"

Aigis also said her goodbyes and then followed Umi.

"That was quite a surprise," said Umi after they were in a prudent distance. "Wow Aigis, I didn't know you had that ability!"

"I'm sorry Umi-san, but why Shirogane-san reacted like that?"

"Well, she was trying to hide that. To learn that someone discovered her secret, no wonder she lost her composure."

"Did I do something bad?"

Umi nodded with her head. "In a way, yes. Thankfully, I was the only one there when you revealed her secret. I doubt Officer Kurosawa would have cared if he learned that though, but anyone else…" Umi felt a sudden shudder throughout all her body. "Let's just say if something like this happens again, don't mention it to the person. It is also rude."

"Understood."

"Where should we go now?" Umi looked at the sky. The sun was already setting in the horizon and the sky was painted in orange. Soon the night would fall and then their movement would be more restricted.

"Here is fine," Umi realized they were near a park with some benches, trees and a playground. No one was there though, not even a police officer. Both girls went to the closest bench and sat down. Umi sighed, then she stretched her legs and looked at the sky for a while. "Is something on your mind?"

"Yes. Just remembered that almost one year ago Fuuka joined SEES," Umi now looked at Aigis. "It was quite a ride to be honest all that shadow business."

"Do you regret having joined SEES?"

Umi moved her head. "No. If it wasn't because of SEES, I wouldn't have met most of our friends, including you Aigis," a warm smile appeared on Umi's face. "In fact, I'm glad Kirijo-senpai convinced me to join the group."

"Even if you hadn't joined SEES, I would have found you," said Aigis. Umi looked at her friend and then nodded. Somehow, she knew it was true.

"Aigis, now that we are alone, tell me the truth: were you present when Moonlight Bridge was damaged?"

Aigis didn't answer immediately. She started staring her feet for a while, completely deep in thoughts. After a while, she replied with a yes. Umi took advantage and continued. "Were shadows related to that?"

"Yes. Koromaru-san and I had to use our Personas to stop the shadows."

"And Fuuka provided support through Juno," it was an affirmation, not a question. "Well, if you guys need my help, I'll always be available."

"We may need it," muttered Aigis. "I doubt us three will be able to handle the enemy by ourselves."

"Interesting," Umi looked around. They were still alone, yet common sense dictated she shouldn't ask something so important in public. "Whenever you are ready, just call us, explain the situation and we will help you."

A warm smile appeared on Aigis's face. "Thanks for understanding, Umi-san," she said with great affection.

"Hey, that's what friends are for!" exclaimed Umi while standing up. "We never..." suddenly, Aigis disappeared and the park too. Instead, a big golden door was in front of Umi and a statue of a chained man was blocking it. A big dark creature was hitting the door, trying to break the statue that was blocking it. Yet, despite its attempts, the statue didn't budge at all.

"Umi-san, Umi-san," the voice of Aigis managed to return Umi to the real world. After opening her eyes, she realized she fell on the floor. All her body was drenched in sweat. Aigis sighed with relief but then her worried face returned. "Your body temperature has increased, and your breathing is..." Aigis continued talking, but Umi wasn't listening. She couldn't believe what she saw. On March 31th, she saw the same door and a creature called Erebus, and his friends stopping the creature. Then how was it back? Supposedly, the door should be safe now. With the help of Aigis, Umi managed to stand again, although she was still visibly shaken. When she looked at her friend, Umi realized that perhaps the people responsible behind what happened in Moonlight Bridge were also attacking the door.

Aigis decided to return to the Dorm, something Umi agreed with. Before going back, she told her friend to not tell anyone what happened. "No one needs to know about this."

"Not even Aragaki-san?"

After a while, Umi replied. "I will tell him later," Aigis didn't pursue the subject.

Back when they were in the Dorm's entrance, Umi's condition returned to normal. Doing her best, she opened the door with a big grin on her face.

"We're back!" she said happily.

"Just in time Umi!" Junpei was in the table with Chidori, "The dinner is almost ready."

The rest of the afternoon was cheerful as usual. They all talked while eating about their days, about what was happening in the city… After eating, Umi drank some tea, played a new videogame Junpei bought in which she formed a party of five adventurers and then ventured a labyrinth; then she studied, and then she went to sleep. Before laying on her bed, Umi stared at the entrance for a few minutes, completely lost in thoughts. After what happened in the afternoon, she didn't return to the place where the door with the statue was. Despite that, something told her that even in that very same moment, the creature was still trying to destroy the seal that protected the door. Umi sighed before staring her naginata; the weapon was in a corner of the room. It has been a while since she has used it. Umi got up from the bed and approached her trustworthy weapon. After grabbing the pole, she observed it for a while and then started moving it.

"Yep, I can still use it," muttered Umi after confirming she didn't lose her skills in those months. She later put the weapon back in its place before turning off the lights and laying down on her bed. Before closing her eyes, Umi hoped that Aigis would tell them soon what they discovered and how they could help them.

Suddenly, Umi felt her feet where touching the floor, specifically, a rug. She also realized that she was sitting on a chair. When she opened her eyes, Umi was dumbfounded to see in front of her a place she never expected to return.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," said the old man with the long nose. At his side, a young pale man with a blue suit, yellow eyes and a big book in his right hand was standing. "My, what a surprise. Never I would have suspected that one of my guests would return after completing their contract," Umi realized that neither the elevator or the clock were moving. "It doesn't matter thought. Just like before, you are bound to a contract. All I ask for is you is that you abide to it and assume responsibility from the choices you make. From this moment forth, you will be our guest in this Velvet Room again."

"Why am I here?" asked Umi a little confused. Then she remembered something. Umi stood up from her seat "Did you say you had more guests?"

Igor chuckled. "Yes. In fact, recently another guest joined us. Surely you must know those two," Umi knew very well who was the first one, but the second one, she didn't have the slightest idea. Someone she knows… Someone from that world that was close to him most likely, but who… Umi blinked when she learned the answer. Again, Igor chuckled. "Since you are here, you must know why you returned. Yes, a new journey awaits you."

"So… it is finally my time to..." Umi started staring her right arm. Now that she accepted to live for his sake...

"Remember this, keep close ties to the people you trust. Only then you can unlock the true powers of your Persona, "Umi nodded but she now lowered her head, her eyes focused on her feet. "Now then, I shouldn't keep you here any longer," on Umi's right hand a key appeared. "Soon, your new ordeal will start and then, you will return on your own accord. Until then, farewell."

When Umi opened her eyes, she realized she had returned to her room. She also felt she was holding the key Igor gave her. After sitting on her bed, she stored the key on the table next to the bed. So, it was basically official now that she would need to use her Personas soon and help Aigis stop the people behind the Moonlight Bridge attack. Umi checked the clock and realized it was twelve o'clock. Slowly, Umi walked to the window and then moved the curtains to see outside of the Dorm. The sky was clear, and the moon was shining brightly. To think that a year ago, each midnight the Dark Hour started, and the school was transformed into Tartarus. Hopefully, it would never return.


End file.
